1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to postal security devices and in particular to a money transfer system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Postal Security Devices (“PSD”) are generally used for printing postage, for example, meter indicia. A postage meter using a postal security device together with a printing device can print various forms of postage stamps. One example of such a postal security device and franking machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,417, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.